


Imprisoned

by aravenwood



Series: Febuwhump '19 [7]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst, Gen, Hurt No Comfort, Poor Bruce Banner
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-07
Updated: 2019-02-07
Packaged: 2019-10-24 01:20:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17694884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aravenwood/pseuds/aravenwood
Summary: “Doctor Banner, if you want your team to survive then I suggest you pay attention.”Written for the Febuwhump '19 prompt "imprisoned".





	Imprisoned

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, another Avengers drabble! This is one of the drabbles which I wrote and am still considering expanding into a bigger story. But that's a hard maybe right now, especially considering I still have 21 days of February to go and have a few half-written fics that I would like to finish on top of that. Aaaaand a new short story in the early stages. Aaaaaaaaand assignments for university.
> 
> In short, I have so many things to do and lack the self control needed to work on one at a time. And isn't that just the story of my life?
> 
> Anyway, enjoy!

“Doctor Banner, if you want your team to survive then I suggest you pay attention.”

Bruce tore his eyes from the cuffs on his wrists which kept him bound in place. Similar cuffs dug into his ankles and a thick metal collar encircled his throat. Each was attached to short chains which were themselves attached to the floor of his cell. The set-up, while far from complex, was certainly efficient – he’d almost strangled himself while trying to shift his weight and get at least a little more comfortable.

“What do you want?” he hissed. He allowed every bit of anger, pain and fear to show on his face, effectively making himself look even more unpredictable than they already believed him to be.

His captors, for their part, were clearly trying their best not to let their own fear show, but he spotted a younger man glance nervously at the walls of the glass prison which held Bruce. Somehow unsatisfied, he took a few careful steps back until several of his colleagues were between himself and the box. Bruce barely held back an amused snort.

“We’ve told you already, Doctor Banner. Haven’t you been paying attention?”

Bruce lazily rolled his eyes over to the man in charge; an older man, maybe mid-50s, with slicked back hair and a pair of narrow glasses which made his eyes look small and beady. He’d introduced himself already but Bruce had been busy pulling on his chains and trying to figure out how he’d even gotten here. The time before waking to find himself there was foggy at best.

“Not really,” he admitted and gave a half-shrug.

The man rolled his eyes. “Doctor Banner, I suggest you pay attention is you want your team to live. You are not to -.”

“My team?” Bruce interrupted, looking around a little. He saw nothing, only more men and women dressed in lab coats. No team in sight.

“Behind you, Dr Banner.”

He strained his neck, trying to ignore how his neck protested and all air was cut off. Forcing himself not to wheeze, not to react even though he couldn’t breathe, he could just barely make out another cage identical to his own. Except the occupants weren’t chained, they were upright and staring, some mouths moving without any voices reaching Bruce’s ears.

They were bruised, they were beaten. They were his team.

“I’ve turned off the microphone in there, they were giving my team a headache,” the man offered. “Now, do try to pay attention this time, Dr Banner. No matter what happens, you are not to transform – no matter the pain, no matter how terrible you feel. You transform and we kill your team. Now, shall we get started?”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
